


Disinterest

by Mir_Hope20



Series: Kageyama Tobio pair [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, I'm tired of putting labels on but it is understood that it is a Kageyama harem, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mir_Hope20/pseuds/Mir_Hope20
Summary: Tobio was sure of three things:First, milk was hands down one of the best drinks.Second, the pork curry that his grandfather cooked was the best of all.Third, he hated volleyball.Where Kageyama Tobio just gets bored playing volleyball, but little by little he finds fun and maybe a lovers.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kageyama Tobio, Bokuto Koutarou/Kageyama Tobio, Goshiki Tsutomu/Kageyama Tobio/Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Haiba Lev/Kageyama Tobio/Konoha Akinori, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hoshiumi Kourai/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Komori Motoya, Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi, Kageyama Tobio/Suna Rintarou, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Yahaba Shigeru, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Kageyama Tobio pair [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084799
Comments: 13
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Quick clarification, I am following the timeline and if you haven't read the manga then it will be a bit tricky to understand. In this story Kazuyo-san does not die.It will be updated quite often and with short stuff because it planned to be long, on top of that I will post other stuff as the day progresses so stay tuned for what I upload.

Tobio was sure of three things:

First, milk was hands down one of the **best drinks.**

Second, the pork curry that his grandfather cooked was **the best of all.**

Third, he hated **volleyball**.

Well, it's not like he hates the sport but he just didn't like to play it. Well, he was saying that he didn't like said sport but still he played it.

Why? Because of his grandfather of course, it's fun to play with his family but he hadn't thought of playing on a team.

I mean, his sister and his grandfather played it, so they spent time together that way. Speaking of them, he could observe the older man quickly putting a couple of things in a bag, yet that didn't stop him from continuing to drink his glass of milk.

"Come on Tobio, your match is going to start" the older man announced as he took his little grandson by the hand.

"Are you carrying everything, Kazuyo-san?" Tobio asked curiously as they walked to the gym where the tournament would take place.

"I am and remembers calling me grandfather" he replied to the jet softly, Kazuyo had believed that the moment he had grandchildren, they would go to him calling him "grandfather" but surprisingly all he received was to be called "Kazuyo-san" by his grandson younger, which was adorable, but it didn't mean that he wanted to be called a grandfather.

"I understand, I'll call you Grandpa Kazuyo-san"

Sighing at the minor's words, they continued walking until they were in the gym, where Tobio was walking towards the locker room to put on his Little Falcons uniform, so he couldn't help but lose himself in his thoughts while waiting for the game to start.

When he had found out that Haruka and Masato were about to have his second child, he thought things would get better. Miwa lived with him because his parents worked most of the time but with the arrival of another member of the family, perhaps both would reduce their working hours, it is not as if they were financially bad on the contrary, their income was higher than average but he was wrong, after Tobio's birth, the opportunity had arisen for both of them to go abroad as directors of a company, which ended up leaving him with his two grandchildren.

Taking care of children was not difficult, given his experience as a coach he had the ability to deal with it, even more so when his two little ones had aroused an interest in the sport that he loved.

Volleyball, Tobio was born for that, he still fondly remembers the way he held on to the volleyball when he was just a baby, so he continued to nurture his little one with all he could, but the effort he put into following training That they asked him without asking was also something to admire, his grandson never showed his fatigue during those moments. Even if they came back home to practice a little more, Tobio never protested and was even more motivated to play with him.

Without a doubt, he was proud of his grandson and looked forward to seeing how far he could go.

"Kazuyo-san? The match is going to start"

He snapped out of his thoughts when the voice of one of his player's parents called out to him. He offered a smile before paying attention to the match that was indeed about to begin.

Slowly as the game unfolded, he was able to see it. The way Tobio's movements became lazier when attackers were blocked, like he missed a bit or a reception, however his energies seemed to renew when he had to serve.

* Another untouchable Ace! How old is he?! "

The game ended up being won by them, half of the points were due to Tobio's serves so it ended relatively quickly. He looked curiously at his grandson, who was returning from the vending machine with two cartons of milk.

"This is for you, Kazuyo-san" Tobio mentioned as he handed the drink to the older man, who took it with pleasure.

"It's grandpa, but thanks Tobio" he thanked the gesture gently taking the offered drink before speaking again. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes"

"So that's why you ended the game with just your serves and without using your attackers?" After said question, he watched as the jet made a pout.

As time passed, Tobio had acquired a little habit. When things weren't going his way, he tended to take refuge in serves. It was hard to get him out of serving position, so that ended the game.

"They were being blocked, it was faster if I did it this way" Tobio muttered underneath as he continued to drink his carton of milk.

"Doesn't that mean you didn't have fun?" He inquired curiously seeing how the jet avoided his gaze.

"Just.. they weren't that good, they were boring" he answered unsure before feeling how Kazuyo-san ruffled his hair.

"You know Tobio? You will get stronger, you will improve at volleyball And if you get stronger, you will definitely meet someone even better and find more fun" he smiled looking at his grandson who looked at him carefully. "But since you won, we should eat pork curry to celebrate "

"With an egg on top?"

"With an egg on top"


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio on his first day at Kitagawa Daiichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ~ I bring you the second chapter! I'm glad to see that people were interested in the idea, so I'll do my best to enjoy it!In other matters, as you can see, the story will advance from this time, we are in the Kitagawa Daiichi arc! Enjoy the chapter!

After that day where his grandfather's words were engraved on him, he continued his life in the same way as always. Except for one thing in particular, he had begun to prioritize his attackers just as his grandfather had suggested, however not everything turned out as he wanted, thinking the situation was difficult and even more so when seeing how his teammates had begun to hope that he will score. most of his serve points, that was annoying.

How to fix that? He just started asking them to tell them how they wanted his pitches, no matter how hard it was, Tobio practical enough to make sure the ball always reached his attackers. With the start of high school, he was sure that he would end up joining the Kitagawa Daiichi volleyball club, so it was no surprise that his grandfather was more excited than his at that moment.

"Are you sure you have everything? You can stay to practice a little more if you want" he mentioned as he packed the opponent's lunch.

"I'll be fine, today is only the testing days Kazuyo-san" Tobio replied as he put some change in his pocket.

"It's okay, let me know what happens, yes? I'm sure you'll do well" the older man smiled as he ruffled his grandson's hair, watching with a smile on his face as he said goodbye to him of the.

If Tobio had to be honest, which he always was, the classes hadn't been as unpleasant as he had originally thought they would be. Yes, they were boring subjects like introducing himself but it could have been worse, they could have been late the first day. Still, he took advantage of the time when everyone made friends to ensure a couple of hours of sleep, he didn't feel like interacting with his classmates so soon.

Anyway, faster than he thought it was time to go to the school gym, so he advanced at a good pace being among the first to arrive. I wait patiently for everyone to be, where an older man stood in the middle, most likely he was the coach of the team.

Although his gaze was focused on that man, his mind kept wandering to other things, he remembers that his grandfather had mentioned that it was a bit scary for him to do that, since he did not have a lazy expression on his face, it seemed as if he wanted to pierce someone with his gaze. At that moment he did not understand what his grandfather was referring to to be honest, he left his thoughts when he heard something that caught his attention.

"How about they introduce themselves and tell us what position they aspire to, in addition to their experience?"

Oh those things, eyes fell on the position that he was closest to the coach. Putting the senior class students aside, of course, he cleared his throat softly before speaking.

"Kageyama Tobio, I've been playing setter since I was four years old."

"Okay, we'll start the tests"

How fast, did you even have time to memorize his name? He could hear a couple of names from his classmates until he lost interest in it, what should he take today? Milk or yogurt? They both tasted good but it was difficult to choose only one, maybe if they pressed both they would come out at the same time .. ah .. I was in a practice, right. He returned his gaze to reality, where a boy a little more tanned than him was looking at him with a smile on his face, his hairstyle was something great to tell the truth, Tobio could never make his hair stay like that. He left his thoughts when he saw how the opposite moved his lips, a sign that he was speaking to him.

"How about you show us your setup skills? I'm Iwaizumi Hajime, third year" He introduced himself softly to the little first year, of all the aspirants Kageyama turned out to be the shortest in height.

"Sure, how do you like throwing Iwaizumi-san?" Tobio asked as he held the ball that the aforementioned offered him.

"Eh? I like them tall but not so close to the net" Hajime answered uncertainly, when he was with the other aspiring setters he could see how they got nervous or apologize if the placement was not right, this was new .

"I understand" was the entire reply Tobio gave as he positioned himself on one side of the net next to the attacker.

The moment the spiky-haired raven began to race, Tobio's gears began to calculate the exact distance along with a speed at which it could operate. His hands lifted the ball right into the exact position, where Iwaizumi's palm hit the ball hard across the net.

Silence flooded the place for a few moments, he could feel the gaze of several of the players but that couldn't be more irrelevant.

"The ball arrived" Iwaizumi mentioned as he looked between his and Kageyama's hand, it was amazing how the jet had positioned correctly for him.

"Yes, do you prefer it that way or something different?" Inquiring Tobio while he looked at his superior who could not stop seeing his hand, did he hurt himself or something similar?

"A-a little faster would be fine" he asked with a slight stutter, Iwaizumi was going to hit himself for that. But the thrill of feeling the ball reach into his palm so that it fit perfectly, it was amazing.

He knew that he had to be practicing with several of the first years, but he had spent most of the time next to Kageyama. Analyzing each setter's gesture, the way he lifted, and even when they had to put the jet through other tests, he couldn't help but be pleasantly surprised.

He was good at receiving, even he could go as a libero if he wanted to, his reflections weren't something to joke with.

He was good at blocking, despite his height, he had been able to predict and block a couple of times, but without a doubt the quick response he gave to them was something to take into account.

The serve was good, not as good as Oikawa's, but certainly surprising for someone his age.

Still, he stood out much more as a setter but as an attacker he was not far behind, he watched in amazement as Kageyama cut through a two-person block with a straight shot, he approached the jet with a smile on his face.

"That was it, amazing Kageyama" he mentioned as he smiled at the first year, who looked at him with his blue eyes.

Oh, that had been a surprise too. It's not like he saw blue-eyed Japanese people, it was something extraordinary in a way.

"Thanks, can we go now?" Tobio asked as he wiped off the sweat with a towel offered by the older of him, he was tired.

"U-Uh yeah, the practice is over" Iwaizumi blinked at the sudden question, he expected a question about whether he could stay longer practicing but not one of whether he could leave now. Jet looked so deep in volleyball just moments ago.

"Well, see you" Giving a quick bow, Tobio went in search of his things completely ignoring how a certain pair of brown eyes looked at him with great attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? In my opinion I think he wanted to put Iwaizumi's perspective first, so it went well? I hope so! Leave me a comment to know what you think! My Twitter is @Lco_T_amo you can contact me if you want ~ see you in the next chapter!  
> I also said they would be shorter but this still has a thousand words lol  
> Pd:.Thinking of Tobio getting lost in his thoughts is cute, he usually ignores anything that doesn't have to do with volleyball so in this case, he just ignores everything that doesn't catch his attention


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa Tooru observing the freshmen, especially the new setter Kageyama Tobio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 89 kudos! Thank you for all the love you give to the story even with the 2 chapters of it! Right now I'm sneaking into the party to post this lol  
>  I hope you enjoy it and soon I will bring another story, it is in the third thing that I upload in the day, there are 2 more left!

Oikawa was sure that finally this would be his year to beat shiratorizawa, that is, he had good communication with the team without mentioning that he had been chosen as captain which also turned out to be very beneficial. In his opinion, the only thing he would have to focus on a little more, would be training his first-year students, who as a good senior that he was, he would guide them on the right path.

The day of the test for the club had arrived and as the performances of his kohai progressed, he tried to remember each name he heard yet his brain retained three names in particular.

Kunimi Akira, the boy had a good physical constitution, not counting his carefree posture which gave him an air of drowsiness, he stood out among the others because of this fact.

Kindanchi Yuutarou, being one of the tallest first years, undoubtedly attracted attention, especially with that haircut that added a couple of centimeters more.

kageyama tobio, without a doubt seemed to be one of the shortest first year a serious look that contrasted with that large pair of blue eyes which stood out too much, since he himself does not remember seeing someone else with that color of eyes.

Even so, the little jet had not only stood out for that, from his presentation to his performance on the court were something to take into account, Tobio-chan had an inordinate talent unlike himself. the comparison was born unconsciously from his mind so the following days he spent watching the child.

The expressions on the child's face did not vary much, neither did his actions, he would arrive early to practice, always with a carton of milk or yogurt in hand, he would not miss any practice and would always leave as soon as he finished and even tried to avoid the people who suggested spending more time practicing, however ended up accessing the extra practices, something curious if you ask him. What 13-year-old does not prefer to make friends with the sport that he likes? that's when i notice it, kageyama tobio doesn't really enjoy volleyball.

Seeing the boy's figure finish practicing his catches, he didn't take long to approach him with a smile.

"Tell me Tobio-chan, what do you think about volleyball?" he asked him as he watched the lower one wipe the sweat from him.

"Okay I guess" Tobio mumbled softly as he looked at the brunette in front of him.

"Don't you like it? I thought you've been playing since you were four" Oikawa asked again as he subtly approached the jet.

"I do, my grandfather was a player and he is also a coach" Tobio answered quickly as he backed away slightly. Hadn't anyone taught him about personal space? The practice was intense and everyone was sweating, Ugh.

"Oh that means you've practiced a lot, you must really like it" Deliberately ignoring the look of disgust on the jet's face, Oikawa leaned closer to the lower, watching the jet make a disgusted face.

"I don't see why it matters whether I like it or not, you're the incumbent Oikawa-san" Tobio answered automatically as he wrinkled his nose, would it be rude of him if he told the older man how ugly he smelled?

Before the brunette could get closer to the jet, he could clearly feel how a hand was resting on his shirt preventing him from approaching, he cocked his head slightly observing his best friend.

"Stop bothering Kageyama, shittykawa" Iwaizumi growled as he forced the taller one to keep his distance.

"I'm just hanging out with my kohai, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa complained before seeing how the jet quickly slipped away.

They both stayed in the same place watching as the blue-eyed setter set up some sets for the other team members, the throws accommodating his attackers. None lost sight of how Kunimi's placement had less strength than at the beginning of practice, which meant that Tobio realized how the other first year under his energies, instead of saying something he simply preferred to change the placement.

"Kageyama is pretty good" Iwaizumi mentioned as he watched one of the second year students ask for a placement.

"So I see, he has no problem pairing up" Oikawa agreed, his eyes carefully observing the movements of his teammates.

"Yes, his shots go straight to your hand" he mentioned softly as he looked at his hand, the way the ball will hit especially for him, is something Iwaizumi was sure he wouldn't forget so easily.

"Oh ~ what is this? Now you will say that you like his throws better than mine" he teased him softly before feeling a bump on his ribs.

"Don't be an idiot, his pitches come as I ask, but I would like him to take a bit of initiative to decide which pitch is better for himself" Iwaizumi defended himself giving the brunette a sideways glance.

"That's how geniuses are, I'm not surprised Tobio-chan just prefers to leave all the work to his attackers" mentioned Oikawa while holding a ball to his other teammates.

"Why do you say that?" Iwaizumi asked as he made a face at the opponent's perfume, what the hell, that thing smelled horrible.

"I've seen him, he doesn't have that passion for playing, he's just good at what he does and he knows it" Tooru replied automatically as he completely ignored his best friend's disgusted look.

He watched as Kindaichi's figure became uncomfortable as he said something to Kageyama, who just looked at him confused. Next to the jet was Kunimi, who had an irritated look as he looked at the tallest of the three, whatever Kindaichi had said didn't seem like a good thing.

"And what do you suggest?" Iwaizumi asked quickly as he faced the amused gaze from the other.

"Let's make him stay a little longer, let's explore his limits" Oikawa laughed softly as he approached the trio to warn that the practice would take a little longer.

"Hey, the practice will take another hour guys" mentioned the brunette as he wrapped the tallest of the trio by the shoulders.

"Is that so?" Kunimi asked as he looked at his captain, who had a cunning expression on his face.

To the surprise of most, Tobio's concentration increased as time passed. His usually soft features of his turned into a small frown with his lips in an adorable pout. However, his shots had become a little faster than usual, looking as if he wanted not to have the ball in his hands, after finishing reception practice it was the jet who approached them.

"Are we finished yet?" Tobio asked as he looked at his older ones, his grandfather had mentioned that they would eat Katsudon today and he was arriving an hour late, maybe they already started eating without him? Miwa would be able to, but he doubted his grandfather would do it, he would wait for it and he didn't want to keep Kazuyo-san waiting. What was he doing now?

"Are you tired Tobio-chan? I who had planned to teach you how to serve" Oikawa complained seeing how the child's expression was not affected by his words.

"I don't want you to teach me how to serve Oikawa-san, but thank you" Tobio thanked him gently before turning his attention to the older jet, hoping that he would answer his question.

"Yes, you can go now" Iwaizumi mentioned seeing how his words seemed to get the shorter one out of a transept, who did not hesitate to bow respectfully before leaving the gym.

"Without a doubt he's a genius, I can't compete with that Iwa-chan" Oikawa mentioned as he looked at the path the minor had disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are they not waiting for? I added the perfume thing now because my cousin is wearing a perfume that smells ugly and my aunt said something to him like "What did you wear? It smells horrible"  
> I didn't want to say it but she said it lol

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it and let me know what you think about the story idea! See you later


End file.
